Squidward vs. Benson
Sponge Squarepants vs. Regular Show, is a versus created from Skyblazero. Interludy Who of these two character of anger problem will win, ¿Benson could be angry at Squidward and wind, or Squidward take the victory. Fight Stage: The Park Squidward decided to move in The Park, because SpongeBob and Patrick bothered him and he trought that the place where he was was great and played his clarinet. But nevertheless annoyed Benson, who was eating his lunch. Benson then kept his lunch and said. Benson: "Hey, could you stop touching that, sir?" Squidward: "No thanks sir, i'm having fun". Benson gets angry even more so he broke Squidward's clarinet. Squidward says angry. Squidward:"My clarinet... well you're going to pay for that!". Squidward hit Benson in the face, so they both but their combat posicions angry. Annuncier: "HERE WE GO". Benson quickly hits Squidward's face several times, and the last blow knocks Squidward to a wall. Squidward then gets up and gives karate kick to Benson in the face, sending Benson to a shed. Benson then grabbed a crossbow and shot arrows at Squidward who dodged them, until Benson ran outh the arrows, so Squidward jumps and kicks Benson, sending to the ground. Benson then runs to a garage and grabs his motorcycle, while Squidward pursed him. Benson drove the motorcycle, and Squidward pursed to him tryng to catch him, but he look a breath and Benson escaped, and Squidward collapses. Squidward then he gets up off the ground, growling but he would soon have a idea to finish Benson. Squidward would take a paper piece, write things on it and his body suddenly shone. Meanwhhile, Benson stops because his opponent was not chasing him. Benson: "Where he was?" But Benson then notices a muscular version of Squidward. Sour Note: "Get ready for the horrible sound of Sour Note!" Sour Note plays his clarinet, again. Benson: "No again!" Benson covered his nonexistent ears and because of this, the motorcycle crashed into a tree. Sour Note laughed at Benson's misfortune, but notices Benson as a boilling fireball. Benson: "That is all". Benson scream, and Sour Note answers the great cry of Benson, with his clarinet, causing a great sound, tath forms a battle between the two. The fight was so intence that caused an earthquake, that destroyed all The Park and those that were there fled to avoid death and caused a great cloud of dust that covered all The Park. When the dust was gone, it was revealed to all of The Park destroyed by that and it was seen that Sour Note survived and Benson's glass head had broken into a million piieces and his chewing gum spilled all over the ground. Sour Note who was on the ground, he got up and saw that he had won, so he did a victory dance. "K.O." Squidward (how Sour Note) returned to the Bikini Bottom, and Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of The Park crew returns, crying when seeing his boss have died. Results The winner is: Squidward. Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX